Sick spock
by Beatlemaniac45
Summary: The title sums it up... Just a bit of fluff that wouldn't leave me alone... spirk but no fucking ok? I don't wright smut got it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: only in my head...**

Spock was sniffling into another handkerchief miserably. He looked so miserable it was breaking my heart. "First officer, a word in my office please," I called across the bridge. He sneezed one more time before binning the tissue and hesitantly following me across. "What do you need Sir, only I have at least three important jobs to complete so it is highly illogical for you to give me more now..." he mumbled through a blocked noise. Spock was starting to lose the constant void of emotionless vulcan from feeling so rotten, and the panic at the thought of more work was blatantly obvious. "That's not what I brought you here for," I sighed affectionately at my vulcan lover, "I brought you here because your working too hard. Your sick and should be resting in bed," "No sir!" He replied stubbornly, "I'm honestly fine and not sick. I'll be fine if you let me get back to work..." my first officer was already turning to leave. I put a caring hand on his shoulder as he started to sway slightly, "I can't allow that. Do you think I am blind Spock? You're shivering and clearly out of it - or else why are you calling me 'sir'?" He stared at me confusedly, "I always call you sir around the other crew members," he pointed out, "we're in my private office mate: there's no-one else in sight," I corrected gently. I made the decision to stay with him while he rested and commed bones to find someone to take over our duties and explained the situation. "Are you sure he's sick?" He asked, "bones, he's stood in my office shivering and sweating and he's starting to halucinate...". "You sure you know what to do? If so I'll check him over in a bit..." "Yeah, do that," I replied and put the comm. device away, to be honest, I felt a little overprotective over him: he was _my_ Spock and no-one elses... I swifly stripped him down to the boxers and gently tucked him into my bed, covering his clammy form with duvet and gently pressing a kiss onto his forehead, as if he were a child. Reluctantly, I turned to leave, but he clumsily grabbed at my arm, mumbling "don't go!" weakly, in a truly heart renching manner. So I stayed with him, gently caressing his raven locks soothingly, periodically checking if his temperature had got any worse. He wouldn't go to sleep, but remained in a state of half-consciousness, occasionally waking with a start and snuggling up to me, wide eyed in an adorable display of affection his half-Vulcan side would never usually allow. Eventually, I had to go and get him a drink. His voice was getting ever croakier and I figured a smooth hot chocolate wouldn't hurt, so I crept out of the room whilst he wasn't looking. Spock soon realized I was gone and around 5.67 seconds later, he appeared at the door, still wrapped up in a massive duvet with a wad of tissues in his sweaty palm. I signed exasperatedly, "Spock, go back to to bed, I'll be right there!" "I was lonely Sir, I didn't like you not being there..." He mumbled croakily through his still-blocked nose, his bottom lip quivering like a young child who had been told his favorite pet was dead. Who knew he could tug on people's heart strings this well? It pained me to see him like this, all the layers of vulcan stripped away, leaving an uncertain, lost and vulnerable man, so I opened my arms to him, "come here mate, it's not your fault!" He shuffled over cautiously, wrapping his arms around me awkwardly, unused to the action of hugging. "I thought I told you to call me Jim?" I whispered into his ear adoringly, "aye sir," I shook my head, feighning annoyance, however, in his weakened state, my right hand man couldn't sense the humour in my eyes and backed away, head hung low, "sorry Jim. I didn't mean to I... I" I cut him off abruptly, "I was only joking cariad, I meant no harm," "oh" he replied, blushing furiously, "sorry I'm such a pain in the arse.." I burst out laughing, though maybe I shouldn't have done, "what?" Asked Spock, confused, "you just swore!" "Oh," he said, starting to sway woozily, "woah big fella, let's get you back to bed," he nodded sleepily, leaning in to me happily. Ah we did, and we didn't budge an inch until he'd fully recovered.

 **Hope it wasn't too bad? Please tell me what you think in a review *bats eye lashes pleadingly***


	2. Chapter 2

**to mystery guest reviewer: thanks for being honest :-D this chapter, I tried my best to make it into paragraphs for you. Hope it's better and easier to read for you?**

 **Disclaimer: nada**

The captain had somehow managed to contract my cold. The illogical leader should not have been near enough for this to happen but there he was, stuck in bed and completely incapable of looking anything other than adorable... NO SPOCK, CALM DOWN YOU'RE STARTING TO SOUND HUMAN AGAIN (not that there's anything wrong with that, humans can be so very sexy when they want to be) what the fuck, did I really just think that? God damn it, I'm losing logic fast: again, good job no-one can hear this...

Anyway, adorable Jim. He was looking just so utterly sorry for himself, I couldn't help but go and help him. I cradled his body under the covers, my own healthy body pressing against his shivering form in an attempt to warm him up. It didn't work; he merely rolled his eyes at me and humphed grumpily. When he failed to cheer up, I was forced to desperate measures: TICKLE FIGHT! It worked almost immediately, with him giggling cutely as I reached the sensitive spot on his armpits and yelling out in surrender. "Only if you kiss me!" I replied relentlessly tickling him still. He rolled his eyes, but obeyed regardless, kissing me with a fierce intensity that was normally hidden by his nice captain appearance.

I had decided that I liked the feeling of his hand in my head, it was soothing and (give me a minute to find the human word) affectionate, so I sat for a glorious moment, gently caressing his hair to show that I cared in an utterly illogical and un-Vulcan way. Then he just had to spoil it by being sick everywhere didn't he? Then it was ruined because I had to clean it up...

 **I know it's very short, but it hopefully didn't put you off reading fanfiction forever? Please read and please review; it's really not that hard...**


End file.
